Brecha de fe
by Aelilim
Summary: Después de que Eiri mata a Kitazawa, Tohma trata de consolarlo y se hace un juramento que guiará su comportamiento en el futuro…


**Nota de traductora:** Adoro este fic, se me hace tan personal y verdadero sobre los sentimientos que tuvo Tohma. Y si se preguntan, sip, si cuento con la autorización del autor. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Aclaración:** El fic tiene lugar después de que Eiri mató Kitazawa. No he leído el maga más allá del tomo 10, por lo que no sé si él dispara o no. Menciono esto porque el anime tiende a ser incorrecto en algunos puntos (como en el Ep. 3 contra Vol. 2, Ch. 7).

**Breach of Faith (Brecha de Fe)**

**Autor: Mizer Manakins**

El arma cayó de manos trémulas del muchacho, las lágrimas vertidas bajaban por su cara. Vergüenza, furia, miedo, traición, venganza. La escena se grabaría para siempre en sus recuerdos… la muerte de su una vez confiable mentor pendería sobre su cabeza, sin importar lo que hiciese para olvidarlo.

Llegamos a mi departamento. Un pesado silencio nos cubría. Lo llevé a la sala y le alcancé algunos pijamas para que se cambiase. Eiri fue al baño y yo me dejé caer en el sillón, enterrando la cabeza en mis manos.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso?

Ya nada tenía sentido ya, pero necesito sobrellevarlo. Porque sin importa qué tan malo me pareciera, no podía estar ni cerca a lo que Eiri debía de estar sintiendo. Tenía que estar ahí para él… y asumir un papel diferente. No puedo ser simplemente su amigo… No podía pensar ya en él como lo hacía antes. Tenía que olvidar lo que sentía.

Necesitaba que confiara en mí, que no me viera como otro Yuki Kitazawa, así que debía poner mis sentimientos a un costado y simplemente tenía que estar allí para él… ¿Pero podría?

Escuché que una puerta se abría y Eiri salió despacio. Todo estaba a oscuras, la única iluminación proveniente del baño. Al notar que vacilaba, me levanté para encender alguna luz. Las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas.

Lucía tan… vacío.

Miré cómo caía de rodillas, sollozando una vez más. Apresurado, me senté a su lado y él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro; todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerlo cerca a mí. Nunca imaginé lo que pasaría a continuación: en apenas un susurro, escuché la horrible historia de Eiri deshecho en mis brazos. Fue entonces cuando me juré a mí mismo que nunca permitiría que atravesase un dolor tan profundo de nuevamente.

—¿Tohma…?

El dolor en su voz me escoció.

—¿Sí, Eiri-kun?

—¿Por qué?

En ese momento comencé a llorar. No sabía que podía decirle.

¿Por qué Kitazawa intentó hacer semejante cosa? ¿Por qué tenía que morirse? ¿Por qué no pude haber estado cuando Eiri me necesitaba?

Una lágrima tras otra cayó. Me dijo cada miedo que tenía. Preguntó si lo arrestarían, le contesté con lo que creía que era verdad: había sentido que su vida estaba en peligro, había sido en autodefensa. Pero dudaba que aquello fuera lo que tenía en su mente.

—Dime, Tohma, ¿ahora en quién puedo confiar? Kitazawa… —se detuvo, llorando.

También me había empezado a preguntar eso. Kitazawa fue tan agradable como podía serse cuando lo conocí, y había confiado en él lo suficiente como para ser el estimado tutor de Eiri. Debía de haberlo sabido. Tenía sospechas porque tal vez era demasiado amistoso con las muchachas, pero… creo que solo se dio cuenta de lo inocente e impresionable que era mi joven amigo. Eiri era encantador, sí, debía de admitirlo, pero nunca imaginé que Kitazawa se enamoraría con tanta facilidad.

Pero era imperdonable. Kitazawa sabía cuánto Eiri lo admiraba y confiaba en él.

Maldito sea, que sea condenado al infierno.

Sin duda se había percatado de lo que Eiri sentía. Yo mismo lo noté a comienzos de su incipiente amistad. Pero había cruzado la línea.

Cualquiera que destrozara a alguien tan precioso como este chico… Había sido un enamoramiento inocente y ahora tenía su corazón roto.

Una persona diría que les ocurre a todos y simplemente forma parte de la vida y de madurar. Normalmente los primeros amores no funcionan, pero no era eso, era algo más. Una traición más allá del perdón. Y no lo toleraría. Y no pasaría de nuevo. Y yo no lo toleraré. Y no pasará de nuevo. Las numerosas cicatrices en este muchacho son, incluso antes de esto, demasiadas.

Cuando hasta sus propios familiares lo trataban diferente, a excepción de su hermano menor, únicamente por su apariencia, era demasiado. Aquel era uno de los motivos por los que había viajado.

Aquí en Estados Unidos había podido asistir a clases sin que sus compañeros que constantemente lo atormentaban. Podía vivir sin estar avergonzado de cómo lucía, y lo estaba haciendo de forma maravillosa hasta ahora.

Había venido a empezar de nuevo y la persona en la que más había confiado y se había aferrado, violó esa confianza.

Pero presentía que estábamos aprendiendo una lección: nunca confiar en quien pueda tener segundas intenciones, al igual que Kitazawa. No lo olvidaría nunca. Si no estás al control, entonces no lo permitas. De esa forma Eiri continuaría viviendo y yo estaría ahí.

Quiero a Eiri, y siempre lo haré, pero esperaba que todavía fuera tan dulce como antes. Tal vez podíamos retornar a la vida que teníamos, y si no, crearíamos una nueva.

No me permitiría fracasos, como que escorias entraran otra vez en su vida. No podía dejar que pasase por segunda vez, odiándome por permitirlo pasar en primer lugar…

Maldigo a Kitazawa. Maldigo a esos cabrones… Me maldigo a mí mismo.

¿Por qué pasó esto? Si no fue la intención verdadera de Kitazawa, entonces fue un error fatal. Si lo premeditó, entonces se puede quemarse en el infierno.

Eiri estaba aterrorizado… marcado. ¿Qué podía hacer para sanar esas heridas?

Solo podía quedarme y observar. Cuidarlo de cualquier amenaza futura… Nadie lo herirá de nuevo de esta manera.

No lo permitiré.


End file.
